God book
God books are books held in place of a shield. A player first receives a Damaged book and needs to add 4 torn pages to make a complete god book: Holy book, Book of balance, or Unholy book. With an update on 4 August 2010, players can also obtain god books of Armadyl, Bandos, and Zaros. Types of god books The table below uses real-time market prices. For more information, or to update outdated prices, see Grand Exchange Market Watch/Treasures. : |align="left"| Holy book ||0||0||0||0||0||+8||+8||+8||+8||+8||+8||0||0||+5||0||0||0||0 |- |align="left"| Book of balance ||+40||+40||+40||+40||+40||+40||+4||+4||+4||+4||+4||0||0||+5||0||0||0||0 |- |align="left"| Unholy book ||+80||+80||+0008||+80||+89||0||0||0||0||0||0||0||0||+90||0||0||0||0 |- |align="left"| Book of war ||+6||+6||+6||0||0||+6||+6||+6||0||0||+2||0||0||+5||0||0||0||0 |- |align="left"| Book of law ||+4||+4||+4||0||+6||+4||+4||+4||0||+6||+2||0||0||+5||0||0||0||0 |- |align="left"| Ancient book ||+4||+4||+4||+6||0||+4||+4||+4||+6||0||+2||0||0||+5||0||0||0||0 |- |} Obtaining the books In the quest Horror from the Deep, you will receive a "Rusty casket". Speak to Jossik about this chest, and he will ask you to read what the chest says. You can choose from the 3 main gods: Saradomin, Guthix, Zamorak. After you have completed one of the three books, you may purchase either the two you did not receive, or choose from the other 3 gods: Armadyl, Bandos, and Zaros. For whichever god you choose, you will get a "Damaged book" of that god. When wielded, this book provides +5 to Prayer. However, this is not the book's true potential. Torn pages that are missing from your Damaged book can be found and put back in to complete the book. You can acquire torn pages by completing Treasure Trails, cremating Vyre Corpses in the Columbarium, or by buying them from other players, either directly or via the Grand Exchange. Torn pages are unique to each god's book. Once you have added all four torn pages, it becomes a new book depending on which god it is for. Saradomin's damaged book becomes a Holy book, Guthix's damaged book becomes a Book of balance, Zamorak's damaged book becomes an Unholy book, Zaros' damaged book becomes an Ancient book, Bandos' damaged book becomes a Book of war and Armadyl's damaged book becomes a Book of law. Once you have completed your book, you may go back to Jossik and buy a different Damaged book for 5,000 coins. You can only buy a different book each day until you have all the books, so you cannot buy two books on the same day. The next day, Jossik will have found the last book that you need. (Each book has 4 pages such as: Zamorak page 1/2/3/4, Guthix page 1/2/3/4, Saradomin page 1/2/3/4; see God pages) There are some disputes on the RuneScape Forums concerning the ability to remove pages from the book, as over the months the prices for certain pages have increased dramatically. However, Jagex has stated that they will not add the ability to remove pages, citing price drops as a repercussion . Losing a god book If a player loses their God book, they can go back to Jossik who will have found it "on the shore" and get it back for free, complete with pages that have been added. Gallery Book of war equipped.png|A player holding the Book of war. Book of balance equipped.png|A player holding the Book of balance. Holy book equipped.png|A player holding the Holy book. Unholy book equipped.png|A player holding the Unholy book. Ancient book equipped.png|A player holding the Ancient book. Book of law equipped.png|A player holding the Book of law. Trivia * On the first day of release, players were able to buy all 3 books from Jossik without completing each book. There are people that report that they cannot purchase the 3 books, and can only get one at a time. It is unknown if this was a glitch or intentional by Jagex. * After completion of Horror from the Deep, you may only choose one of the three main gods' books; to obtain the three new gods' books, you must complete one of the major god's books. References fi:God book nl:God book Category:Equipment Category:Prayer items Category:Texts & Tomes Category:Books Category:Free Retrieve Category:Horror from the Deep